Oportunidade
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Presente pra Zaah-chan x3 Haruhi decidi consolar Hikaru depois que algo acontece. resumo terrivelmente péssimo!


_Oiii, gente!_

_Booom, essa é minha primeira fic de Ouran que eu fiz de presente pra minha amigona do coração Zaah-chan x3!_

_Enjoy~ _

**OoOoOo**

**Oportunidade**

**By Mafe Ly**

O sol batia em seus olhos fechados, incomodando-o, mas não a ponto de fazer Hikaru acordar de seu sono. Virou para outro lado da cama e logo pôde sentir alguém o encarando enquanto dormia. Era domingo, por que não podia dormir até tarde? Abriu os olhos, um pouco irritado, sentimento que rapidamente se esvaiu ao ver o rosto de seu irmão.

Kaoru estava sentado na cama, vestido, desde cedo. Achou melhor se despedir do irmão, então ficou esperando-o acordar e, durante todo o tempo que observou Hikaru dormindo, perguntou-se porque faria o que faria em alguns minutos.

- Bom dia, Kaoru. – disse levantando o tronco nu da cama e esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia, Hikaru. – ele respondeu tentando esconder a tristeza.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está vestido? Nós vamos a algum lugar?

- Não. – sorrindo tristemente Kaoru levantou da cama e Hikaru pôde ver uma mala de viagem perto da porta. – Eu vou embora.

- Embora? Como assim embora? – a irritação voltara e fez o ruivo levantar da cama e andar em direção ao gêmeo, que permaneceu em silêncio. – Kaoru!

- Não...Não fique bravo, Hikaru...Eu estou fazendo isso por nós dois...- disse olhando para baixo. Pensou nesse momento tantas vezes e agora não conseguia encará-lo? – É melhor assim...

- Como você ir embora pode ser melhor? – ele gritou com a voz sufocada pelo choro. – Nós sempre estivemos juntos...E agora você decide me abandonar, é...Isso? – Hikaru não impediu as lágrimas de correrem por suas bochechas. - Por...Que?

Kaoru levantou o rosto para ver que seu irmão mais velho estava chorando. Não queria fazê-lo chorar, não queria ter que ir embora. A idéia de separação passou por sua cabeça e não pôde conter as lágrimas. Aproximou-se de Hikaru e o abraçou. A ação foi recíproca e ficaram na posição que estavam por um tempo.

- Eu não...Vou abandoná-lo, Hikaru! Não...Pense que é...Isso...Eu só quero você...Feliz...

Afastou o mais novo para poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu sou feliz, Kaoru! Eu...Tenho você! Eu...Não me deixe...Por favor.- voltou a abraçá-lo, não contendo as lágrimas que caiam cada vez mais.

Kaoru abraçou o irmão o mais forte que conseguiu. Sabia que seria doloroso, especialmente para ele, afinal, amava o gêmeo. Ouvi-lo pedir – quase implorar - para não ir fazia-o ter vontade de ficar no Japão ao lado de Hikaru pelo resto da vida.

- Eu...Tenho que ir, Hikaru. – disse se recompondo. – Eu vou perder o avião.

- Não quero que você vá!

- Vai ser melhor assim...- disse olhando profundamente nos olhos iguais aos seus.

- Eu não entendo...

O mais novo sorriu um sorriso fraco.

- Você vai...Adeus, Hikaru. – assim, Kaoru beijou a testa de Hikaru e se afastou do irmão; pegou a mala e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Hikaru não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo e sentou na cama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, principalmente os olhos vermelhos. Não entendia porque Kaoru estava fazendo aquilo! Ele não era feliz? Ele cansou de conviver com ele? As suposições passaram por sua cabeça o dia todo, das mais improváveis até as mais absurdas.

Passou a manhã e a tarde dentro do quarto, na cama, pensando em Kaoru. Ele nem ao menos falou para onde ia! Será que os _hosts_ sabiam? Ao lembrar-se do clube voltou a chorar. Tudo o que fazia lembrava seu irmão. A noite chegou e uma das várias empregadas chamou-o para jantar. Ele não respondeu, só perguntou se sabia para onde Kaoru havia ido; quando ela respondeu que não sabia, disse que estava sem fome e a empregada foi embora.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Hikaru adormeceu, ainda pensando em seu irmão.

No dia seguinte Hikaru acordou atrasado para a aula, mas qual era o sentido de ir assisti-las se Kaoru não estaria lá? Além do mais, estava com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar no dia anterior e também de não ter comido nada.

- Acho melhor eu comer alguma coisa. – assim, vestiu a primeira roupa que achou e saiu do quarto.

**OoOoOo**

Em Ouran, Haruhi estranhou ao entrar na sala e não ver o rosto dos diabinhos do clube, porém, decidiu esperar até o _Host Club_ abrir para se preocupar completamente com a ausência dos gêmeos.

No final da última aula, a garota arrumou o material e se dirigiu até a 3ª sala de música. Entrou e encontrou Tamaki e Kyouya discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

- Bom dia, sempais.

- Olhe, mamãe! Nossa filhinha chegou! – loiro disse levantando da cadeira e correndo em direção a Haruhi, que prontamente desviou dele.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de espera e de ignorar Tamaki em seu canto, Mori e Honey chegaram.

- Onde estão Hikaru e Kaoru? Precisamos abrir o clube. – Kyouya perguntou para qualquer um que soubesse responder.

- Eles faltaram na aula hoje, eu achei que eles viriam mais tarde.

- Bom, não podemos esperar mais, as clientes estão aqui.

A sala foi aberta e o clube passou a funcionar. Ao final das atividades, o 'rei' ligou para Hikaru.

- _Alô?_ – uma voz atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Hikaru? É o Tamaki.

- _Que foi, tono?_ – ele respondeu irritado.

- Está tudo bem? Por que vocês não vieram para o clube? – houve um tempo de silêncio.

- _Porque...O Kaoru não está aqui!_ – Tamaki precisou afastar o telefone do ouvido para não ficar surdo com o grito de um dos gêmeos.

- Como assim o Kaoru não está aí?- respondeu quase à mesma altura de Hikaru.

- _Ele...Foi embora. Agora me deixe em paz, tono. _– e desligou.

- E então? – Kyouya perguntou, disfarçando a curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu com o Kao-chan? – Honey perguntou em seguida, apertando seu coelhinho.

- Ele...Foi embora... – o loiro colocou o celular no bolso.

- Embora...? Mas...Pra onde? – ele voltou a perguntar, segurando as lágrimas.

- Ele não disse.

Foi a vez de Kyouya tirar o celular do bolso para ligar a um de seus contatos que poderiam informar onde estava Kaoru Hitachiin.

- Talvez Hikaru não tenha falado porque estava muito triste. Eu vou até a casa deles conversar com ele, tá? – Haruhi propôs ao grupo.

-Ahh, podemos ir todos visitar o Hika-chan, não podemos, Takashi? – o mais baixo dos _hosts_ se animou novamente.

- Sim...

- Eu acho que é melhor só a Haruhi ir. Nós podemos ir amanhã, quando Hikaru estiver se sentindo um pouco melhor. – Kyouya protestou.

- Tudo bem, só a Haruhi vai. Nos avise depois como foi. – Tamaki voltou-se para Haruhi, sério.

A garota saiu do colégio e andou até a mansão dos Hitachiin. Estava preocupada com Hikaru, ele parecia péssimo no telefone. Ao chegar a porta, foi recebida por uma empregada que indicou o caminho até o quarto.

- Hikaru...?- ela chamou ao abrir a porta do quarto.

Como não houve resposta, entrou no aposento e encontrou-o vazio. Onde ele estaria? Sua pergunta logo foi respondida quando ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e de lá sair Hikaru.

- Haruhi? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...Você parecia muito mal no telefone com o Tamaki...Eu queria saber se você está melhor.

- hahaha- riu seco.- Eu estou ótimo! Kaoru foi embora sem ao menos me dizer pra onde ia, não podia estar melhor!

- Não precisa falar desse jeito comigo, né? Eu estou aqui para ajudar.

Hikaru percebeu que talvez tivesse chateado um pouco a garota.

- Desculpa...É que é difícil, sabe? – ele disse sentando na cama. Ela fez o mesmo. - Nós sempre estivemos juntos e agora...- ele sentiu as lágrimas começarem a nascer. – Por que, Haruhi? Ele disse que era melhor assim, mas eu não entendo! – as lágrimas não foram contidas e correram livremente por suas bochechas.

Haruhi abraçou o colega. Ficaram em silêncio, esperaria Hikaru se acalmar, assim poderiam conversar melhor. Demorou um tempo, mas assim que ele conseguiu controla-se, ela começou a falar.

- Talvez o Kaoru tenha achado que assim seria mais fácil de vocês enfrentarem o mundo.

- O...que?

- Começar a fazer as coisas cada um por si, não dependendo do outro. Vocês não vão poder fazer tudo juntos para sempre.

- E pra isso ele precisou ir para Deus-sabe-onde? – Hikaru perguntou frustrado.

- Estando mais afastados, novas oportunidades poderiam surgir...Você tem que aceitá-las, Hikaru, não deixá-las escapar, mesmo sendo diferentes das de Kaoru...Cada um tem que seguir a própria vida.

- Novas oportunidades? Como o que?- começou a achar que chegaria em algum lugar com aquela conversa.

- Hmm...Novos amigos, talvez apareça alguém que goste de você, por exemplo...- ela ficou um pouco vermelha.

- Tem alguém que gosta de mim? – olhou para Haruhi curioso e viu que ela estava vermelha.

- Eu-u não se-i! Foi só...Um exemplo...- ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Hikaru acariciou, com as costas de sua mão, a bochecha de Haruhi e, em seguida, levantou seu rosto segurando-lhe o queixo, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

- E se nós fizéssemos esse exemplo virar verdade?- ele disse aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Hi...karu...

Foi tudo o que conseguiu antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, num beijo delicado. Ao se separarem, Haruhi não pode deixar de perguntar.

- Como você sabia que eu gostava de você?

Ele sorriu com a pequena declaração feita por ela, antes de responder à pergunta.

- Não sabia, mas eu gosto de você e...Não quis deixar a oportunidade escapar.

Haruhi sorriu e ele a abraçou novamente. Agora entendia o que Kaoru quis dizer.

**OoOoOo**

_É isso, o que vocês acharam? Explicações? É uma ótima idéia, antes que vocês saiam me caçando com armas e cachorros!_

_A fic é HikaruxHaruhi, então eu tentei deixar menos possível a parte do sofrimento do Hikaru, se não eu ia ficar anos nisso, acreditem. A intenção era a parte que a Haruhi vai conversar com ele e as coisas se resolvem._

_Zaah, espero que tenha gostado...Me avisa se não tiver gostado também, não sei, você sabe como eu fiquei insegura com essa fic x_x_

_Reviews à vontade =D_

_Mafê Ly**_


End file.
